Lothaire (Yandere Akashi X OC)
by HapiHani246
Summary: One summer night, Kairi found herself crying in her childhood friend's bed chamber due to a love that has gone missing from an attack. However, she became oblivious to the incoming danger that might take away her freedom forever. After all, it's hard to doubt a trusted friend you never thought would betray you one day. Okay this is a yandere fanfic so ready yourself R-M later on
1. Chapter 01: Daffodil (Due To My Unrequit

_Chapter 01: Daffodil (Due To My Unrequited Love, Deceit I Do)_

_My beloved child, forever and more,_

_Please lie here in my arms_

_And dream of all of our happy days_

_Your immature form will never ever again escape my hands_

_And vanish into the cruel world outside__  
><em>

It was in the middle of the night and one could hear the silent sobbing from the room of the emperor, Seijuro Akashi. In the middle of the dark room are two people namely Kairi who is on her knees, sobbing bitterly thus wetting her beautiful satin night gown and the emperor, Akashi, on his knees too and is trying to comfort you.

"Kairi..."

She looked at the him who was softly gazing at her with worried eyes.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you Seii..."

Kairi apologized trying to wipe away her tears but it just multiplied. She tried wiping it again but it was still the same until she just suddenly burst to tears unable to wipe them away anymore. Akashi placed his hand on top of her head while he wrap his arm around her waist. He pulled her to his chest, hugging her warmly.

"Cry." he commanded but it was full of tenderness.

Kairi let all of her tears out at his command until she fell asleep while being wrapped by her childhood friend's peaceful arms. Seeing she tired yourself up, Akashi carried the stressed Kairi to his majestic bed. He positioned himself beside her and used his arm as her pillow. His free hand caressed her soft cotton-like hair.

"You are still as innocent as ever." he whispered gazing at her sweet childish face.

He held a handful of her hair, breathing the lovely flowery scent it gave before kissing it softly. Suddenly a smirk was formed in his lips, a smirk that could bring shivers to anyone's spine.

_**"Never again will I set you free."**_


	2. Chapter 02: The Melianthus And The Rose

**Author: Oh no, oh no, oh no! There's actually a review?! *tries to calm myself***

**Seii: Of course, What did you expect when I'm the Focused Character?**

**Author: This guy... *sighs* anyways...**

**Etto... ne, I'm so glad for the reviews... *bows deeply* It's the first time someone gave a review on my story. Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu ssu~**

Echolotalia Here it is! Thank you very much!

And so, the second ugly chapter...

_**Chapter 02: The Melianthus And The Rose of Sharon (Sweet Love and Consumed by Love)**_

_When it comes to her, my dear,_

_I'd like you to forget it all_

_(To) stop the sound of her roughly begging voice from licking past your ears,_

_You know (what) I'll do_

_I'll close her throat up and silence her all for you_

Kairi found herself dreaming her childhood days where everything were still peaceful and innocent. Back when Akashi was still a cute prince who always tried to hide his emotions and she, a boyish princess that constantly annoys him.

They were both engaged at a very young age and didn't mind it because it was their duty as their country's next ruler. But everything changed when Kairi were only 12 yrs. old. Conflicts arised and both of them were torn apart. Though their connections were cut off by their parents, both of them continued to meet each other secretly because they were each other's worlds and losing one is like dying. But Kairi never thought of it as love. It was just because they grew up together, always together making no one else understand her but him alone until she found love at the streets.

Yes, she met a guy who saved her from being ran over by a fast carriage when she was on her way to secretly meet Akashi. His kindness, his rough yet warm voice and his smile made the boyish princess fall deep in love for the first time.

Kairi woke up as she felt the warm sun rays on her eyes. Her tired eyes gazed around the room, observing the familiar place and finally realized she was in Akashi's room. The sleepy head felt someone beside her thus she saw her childhood friend sleeping so innocently like an angel.

"You never change, do you, Seii?" she whispered to the him and giggled silently.

Eyes fully awake, she went out of the bed and look at the garden outside through the big window. Different kinds of flowers were blooming so perfectly and a lot of butterflies were flying above it. The flowers reminded her of the gifts given by Shou, the person she fell in love with.

"Shou..."

A bittersweet emotion engulfed her as memories from yesterday flooded her mind. A memory that seemed just like a fleeting dream gone in a day.

_"Kairi... I.. I love you!"_

_Her eyes grew wide as she heard the young gentleman confessed his feelings to her. Sincerely, he confessed without any honorifics to emphasized that none of her title matters in his love. She, who couldn't believe what she had just heard stood there dumbstruck._

_"Ever since we met, I've been drawn to you like a bee being drawn to the smell of flowers. I don't know what but there's something in you that's totally different from the women I've met."_

_His eyes were strong and sincere that made the innocent Kairi much redder than her sunset-colored hair. Who wouldn't when the person you love is there in front of you, confessing you so purely and filled with determination._

_"..."_

_"It's fine if you don't love me, Lady Kairi. I can put up with distancing myself if you want to." he said sadly when he didn't received an answer from the flabbergasted lady._

_He turned around and walked away, his steps becoming further and further that Kairi became afraid that he won't ever come back._

_"Wa—wait Shou!"_

_She exclaimed loudly when her soul came back to her body giving back the strength and voice she had lost. The dejected gentleman turned around with a sad smile._

_"Yes, Lady Kairi?" he answered trying to hide his sad emotions._

_With a heavy dress and high-heeled shoes, she arrived at his place with heavy breathing due to exhaustion._

_"I—I feel the same way, Shou!" she answered his feelings although her breath was cut short._

_"I ha—have always love you when you saved me but I was afraid if I told you and didn't accept my feelings, we—we won't stay friends anymore!" she continued, clutching his sleeves and looked at him intently._

_Shou could only looked at her with a confused expression, trying to understand her actions._

_"So... please..." her words came out as a whisper as she tremble, eyes still locked on his own._

_"Don't say you're fine with distancing yourself from me."_

_Her pair of once bright sunset eyes showed a hint of sadness as she said the last statement. The thought of him not by her side anymore made the disguising princess want to cry._

_Suddenly, she felt his face became nearer and nearer until they were only a few inches away. ready for the collision, she close your eyes and felt both of their lips touched each other._

_It was an innocent kiss of love, not to deep but meaningful and sweet._

_As he pulled away and both of them smiled warmly. They did not regret a single action nor a single feeling._

_"Thank you, Kairi." he thanked while cupping her reddened cheek._

_"Thank you too, Shou." she thanked back and hugged each other._

_Suddenly the clock tower rang signalling 3 o'clock in the afternoon. It was time for Shou to go to another kingdom to help out his grandma or so he said._

_"I guess we'll see each other later." he faintly informed where she simply nod though deep inside she wanted so much for him to stay. The lonely couple waved each other goodbye with a smile. The princess who tried to hide her sorrow stood in place until his silhouette was gone._

_Night time came and she waited at the meeting place. Suddenly there was an uproar among the people. There was an attack at the forest and the travellers were greatly injured. One man had gone missing leaving his belongings blooded._

_She rushed to the hospital where the injured were treated and noticed how Shou wasn't there. Perturbed, she individually asked them if Shou went with them and horror struck her when they said he was the missing man. With no moment to lose, she immediately ran to the forest wherein the young emperor of the kingdom, Akashi Seijuro stopped her from her tracks. He was riding on his white horse, Yukimaru and behind him were the police guards who were just investigating the incident._

_"Kairi." he called with a voice he used when in front of the people as the emperor. He eyed her seriously with a gaze different from what she always saw. He then rid off from his snow-colored horse._

_She noticed how his voice sounded different from how they would talk normally. She felt uncomfortable as if she can't open up to anyone about her lover who was missing. He doesn't even knew Shou was her lover._

_"Se—Seii... " her voice was small like a whisper due to the tight feeling in her heart._

_Then the distressed princess remembered the very reason she was here. She gathered her courage to inform her trusted childhood friend, no matter how scary and cold he seemed to act today._

_"That's right. Shou is! Shou is!" she exclaimed which made Akashi pulled her to his chest and hugged the frantic former fiancée tightly and warmly._

_"I know, Kairi. We are doing our very best to find him." he assured her with a soft tender voice where only both of them could hear. His comforting voice that somehow the tears she tried to held back came flowing down as she felt safe and comfortable under his warmth._

_She wanted so much to immediately hear Shou's voice to know if he is alright. But it was almost midnight and no sign of him were found. The worry came back where she unconsciously gripped Akashi's hand tighter. She prayed to the heavens Shou is safe._

"Is your mind filled with thoughts of him again?"

The melancholic princess woke up from reminiscing as Akashi whispered behind her. He suddenly snaked his hands from behind and pulled her into a possessive hug.

"Erase him from your mind, Kairi."

His cold command reverberated in her delicate ears. Feeling somehow frightened at his actions, she tried to escape from his grasp but he was a lot stronger.

"Wha—What are you sa—"

"I don't approve of your relationship." he cut her off as he played with her soft sunset locks and his lips were gently trailing along her neck.

"Sto—stop it!" she resisted more.

Akashi turned her around before trapping her to the window. Panicking she somehow couldn't see his expression but something is telling her that he's hiding something, something scary. His hand cupped her cheeks softly but it felt so cold and distant.

"His voice won't reach you again." he said with a sick grin.

She doesn't know why but she can't seem to find her voice. Judging from his actions, the voices inside her head told her of the worst scenario that he will say. It was a scenario she didn't want to happen lest hear it because she believes he won't do it. However, her trust was betrayed when he whispered a revelation to her.

"**_For his throat has been cut by me."_**


End file.
